<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Special Secret Santa by happyhyuka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387221">Special Secret Santa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyhyuka/pseuds/happyhyuka'>happyhyuka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>10 Last Stars With TXT [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Choi Soobin is Trying, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Secret Santa, Soft Choi Beomgyu, Soft Choi Soobin, The others are there, They're filming for To Do</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyhyuka/pseuds/happyhyuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soobin knew he’s really great making gifts... </p>
<p>but this time he’s really screwed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>10 Last Stars With TXT [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Special Secret Santa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day nine of #10LastStar_WithTXT !</p>
<p>English is not my first language so I'm sorry there's might be some errors!</p>
<p>See you at the end!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“shall we move on?... TO DOOOOO”   </p>
<p>The director says cut and everyone starts preparing the next scene. Today they were filming a special Christmas episode of TO DO in one of the biggest malls in Seoul and the team probably thought doing something like that could be fun for the members and moas at the same time... But Soobin was not on the same page.  </p>
<p>The themed was “Secret Santa” and like we could understand their mission was searching a gift for one of the other members, fun right? Not for the leader, yeah the others says that his gifts usually are on spot and perfect but he prepares it with months in advance... not a bunch of hours. Even worse was the fact that his Secret Santa was no other than Beomgyu, and he’s so screwed.   </p>
<p>Beomgyu per se is not a bad drawing, he cherishes every little thing he was gifted... but there might be something else behind that is really making Soobin a little worried.   </p>
<p>The director calls everyone attention for explaining what they're doing next and after everyone has an assigned cameraman and assistant the search began. Even If it’s not a competition Yeonjun, Taehyun and Beomgyu immediately take off, two in particular, start screaming that they will find the best gift and then they’re not with them anymore, screams still heard in the distance.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That's the second time he circled the whole mall but still no idea of what he can buy for Beomgyu. The staff are starting to get worried too, the pout on Soobin’s face is starting to be more prominent and even if he’s so cute they want him to be happy for this episode.   </p>
<p>“Sooo you have an idea of what you can buy?” the assistant tries to ask. He looks at the camera and shakes his head. “I really don’t know what to buy to him...” he sights, it not supposed to be this hard... “Like I could buy him some clothes like a sweater or something, but that’s more a Yeonjun thing... not a book because he doesn’t really like to read... and not something for gaming because we already gift them for his birthday...” He looked at the two staff and see how they drop they excitement too. “Emh... fighting?” they said, trying to cheer him up a little. He said it back not really convinced.   </p>
<p>He starts searching again for something, losing his hope a little every minute... He feels somebody tucking him from one of his sleeves and found himself face to face with the source of all his preoccupation. “Hyung how is going?” Beomgyu asked while playing with his shirt. “Yeah everything is great you?” He lies, not really wanting to make his situation to obvious.  </p>
<p>“Oh, I already finished and gave everything to the staff and guess what?” “...what?” he asked, but already know what he’s going to say “I did it before Yeonjun hyung...” Exactly “...and now I'm gonna stick with you because the other doesn’t want me to be with them” He register what Beomgyu just says and immediately looks at him shocked. The younger starts dragging him toward the opposite direction; He looks for help toward the staff and he sees them laughing at him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, he’s so screwed.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------  </p>
<p>He’s seriously gonna fail this episode, and there's not even a challenge. With Beomgyu attached at his hip, it’s even more difficult finding something for him, for once he really doesn’t want him to stay. They have been entering every kind of shops, and in the meantime Gyu was trying to guess who was his Secret Santa, without really doing much progress. Soobin is a second from strangling him if he tried to ask him again something, he’s really in a crisis right now and he’s gonna explode. </p>
<p>The staff told them it’s time to go back to the main point to finish and record the last segment. Well now he’s really doomed. They start walking in the direction of the entrance but he quickly notices Beomgyu was still watching something.  </p>
<p>The youngest was admiring with sad eyes something at a particular shop window. He moves toward him and immediately understands why he looks so sad... “Hey we have to go back” he told him. Beomgyu pried of his eyes from the window and move toward him, their hand touch for a second while they share a sweet smile. Then he starts walking while his director starts talking about something with him. That’s the perfect moment Soobin think and quickly signal his staff and they run inside the shop...   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knows this is gonna be the perfect gift.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They start filming again, and after revelling who they had they quickly unwrap their presents. He received a bunch of cardigans from Yeonjun because “I decided you’re gonna change your style starting from today” he laughs, quite happy about it. He then heard a little gasp coming from the boy next to him, and when he turns toward him is welcome with the most beautiful sign.  </p>
<p>Beomgyu is looking at the little black box with big and kinda glossy eyes. They locked eyes and he smiled, the other boy asking with his eyes a question and he nod. The other quickly cover his eyes with his bangs, trying to cover the little tears they were forming on his eyes. He laughs while side hugging him and he received an elbow on the rips as a response. They quickly wrapped the recording and everyone starts to prepare to go back to Big Hit.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were back and Soobin had just settled in their studio when the door opened and closed with a bang. He jumps at the sound and he could just register it was Beomgyu when he feels a pair of arms around his neck and he was being kissed by the boy. He lost his balance because of the impact and they both fall on the ground. Beomgyu broke the kiss, cheeks red and a big sweet smile on his face.  </p>
<p>“Please tell me I'm not reading this wrong” he asked eyes sparkling in the dim light of the room. Soobin smiled, slowly moving the hair out of Beomgyu face. “Yeah, they’re what you think...” Beomgyu face bright up even more” ...You’ve been asking for those rings for a year now so I thought it was finally time to give it to you” Beomgyu silences him again with a kiss, hands finding his, promise ring shining lightly on his finger.   </p>
<p>“don’t get too attached, I'm gonna change with a new one in a few years”   </p>
<p>“Shut up Soobin”   </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading my work!</p>
<p>I really enjoyed writing about this ship and I really wanted to try and make it sound like their in some kind of secret relationship, so I hope it worked! (also my beta told me she cried from how sweet this was... so maybe I did? I'm not really sure)</p>
<p>Here my <a href="https://twitter.com/_happyhyuka_?s=09">Twitter</a> if you want to come and say hi ^^</p>
<p>See you on my next work ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>